bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for defeating a D.D.T. __TOC__ Strategy I found the best way to handle DDT's are with Monkey Village upgraded 2/3 with lots of ninja monkeys upgraded 4/2. Another good one is the Monkey Apprentice upgraded to 2/3 or 2/4 placed where the path loops or curves sharply to give it massive popping power. 2 or 3 of these are needed to get rid of the D.D.T, not counting the 6 Ceramic bloon children that it spawns. Make sure to have a 3/2 or 4/2 Monkey Apprentice or 4/2 Ninja Monkey to take care of the ceramics. Dartling Guns that are upgraded to 2/2, well-controlled, and sufficient in numbers can do the trick. One good way to deal with the DDTs is, if possible, have 3 MOAB Assassins. Once the DDT comes out, immediately use the MOAB Assassin abilities. If more DDTs come, simply sell and buy the MOAB Assassins back. Though 7-8 MOAB Maulers with 2/3 Monkey Village support could also do the job. However, during the later rounds of Contested Territory, DDTs moves even faster which results in MOAB Maulers missing a lot. Another good way is Ground Zero. It will take 2 hits to destroy the DDTs layer, but it will keep the Camo Regen Ceramics alive. You could either sell and buy the Ground Zero again or have something else at the back of your defense to take care of them. By using the Sabotage Supply Line ability from the 2/4 ninja, you can slow the DDTs along with all MOABs and bloons on screen to half speed for 15 seconds. Making this a effective, yet cheap way to double your tower's time of damaging the DDTs along with any other threat on screen which also works in Contested Territory. Cleansing Foam, Submerge and Support, or Signal Flare WILL de-camolize DDTs, but the DDT's appearance remains the same. Another cheap way to destroy DDTs is to use 2-3 2|3 Spike Factory. If you place the spike factory nicely where bloons cannot get too quickly but MOAB class bloons can, you are good to go. The spike placement makes that the bloons won't get rid of all the spikes while any MOAB class bloons comes in. When they split into Camgrow Ceramics, finish them with your rest of your monkeys. The easiest way is to place 2|3 Mortars and 3|X Boomers. Using 3|X Cannons and 3|X Tack Shooters are great options too. Contest Territory DDT Strategy '''- The strategies below are for DDTs that appear in Contested Territory, where as the rounds progress, DDTs will gain more health and speed, making '''some '''of the strategies above less effective, especially in rounds 30+. The strategies below are very expensive and require 4th tier upgrades, making it hard to do when capturing normal tiles. Typically, one of the best towers to counter the D.D.T. is the Spike Factory, preferably upgraded 4/2 to get the most out of it. 3/2 also does the trick, but 4/2 almost ensures a victory (Provided that the length of the stage is at least a medium length and is on the Flash version spike factories are much less effective on mobile). It's advised to place this tower near or at the end to give it time to lay down the spiked balls/mines. The 2/3 Spike Factory is also usable, but it would be better off placed close to the end of the track, with towers nearby to pop the ceramics. The Spike Storm ability from 2/4 spike factories can be quite effective way to beat DDTs. Since in later rounds of Contested Territory, the DDTs move extremely fast and with the Spike Storm ability enabled, they'll run straight into your carpet of spikes before the spikes themselves can dissapear. A sufficient amount could stop DDTs that appear very early in each round. During late game, if you have mass enough money from farming, you could buy all your mortars and upgrade them to the Artilery Battery which unlocks the Pop and Awe ability, capable of stunning every DDTs on screen for 5 whole seconds. With enough Artiler Battery mortars, you could almost beat every DDT rush that happens in Contested Territory. If you have any other ways of your own to take down DDTs that you like to share, feel free to edit this page '''IMPORTANT: Bloon Annihilation Ability WILL NOT destroy the DDTs. This is because the ability cannot destroy camo bloons, even though the Technological Terror has Camo Detection. It can destroy a DDT if the DDT lost its camo status from cleansing foam or signal flare. The possibilities expand once the Radar Scanner and (optional) Monkey Intelligence Bureau are unlocked. Then, the best towers would be the fastest firing towers. One option is Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision. Ninja Monkeys upgraded 4/2 would do lots of damage, but the 2/4 allows for the sabotage ability, cutting the speed of D.D.T.s in half, giving a better chance to destroy the D.D.T before it or its children leak. Note that the Ability works regardless of the Monkey Village, it only affects whether it can do damage to the D.D.T. Spamming 2-2 Dartling Guns can be a good choice, as long there are no bloons covering the view of the Dartling Guns, because the darts can only pierce up to 3 Bloons. 2-3 Dartling Guns can damage the DDT, because the Hydra Rockets have depleted Bloontonium on it. If money is no object, spam 2-3 Boomerang Throwers (Bionic Glaive Throwers), and have a Monkey Village with Radar Scanner on them. Multiple of these can defeat DDTs. If you can get more than 1 Monkey Village, it is always better to put more Boomerang Throwers. Average of 26 of them can easily deal 3 packs of DDTs. The bombs from Spectres can damage DDT's (as they are able to pop black bloons as of 1/22/15). Placing a Super Wide Funnel Bloonchipper with a x/2 village can shred the DDT layer in one shred. Bloon Traps work on DDTs on mobile ONLY. If you collect it, you can earn 17500+/33000+ cash from it! Lastly, on mobile, it is much easier to pop due to the fact it does not have its lead property Note that attacking is one thing, while actually doing damage is being able to attack and also damaging it is another. Maxed or semi-maxed TOTMGs/TOTVMs can quickly destroy the DDTs, despite the fact that DDTs and Pink Bloons tend to puzzle non-TOTMG Super Monkeys. However, later rounds in CT can overrun TOTMGs without support. Tips The D.D.T. is possible, however difficult, to pop. To recap, it requires 350 hits (more than a MOAB, but less than a BFB), is camouflaged, immune to explosives (like a black bloon) and sharp objects (like a lead bloon). To add to this, it has the speed of a Pink Bloon. The only towers that can attack and damage it are: *Dart Monkey with Juggernaut upgrade. *Sniper Monkey with both Full Metal Jacket and Night Vision Goggles or with Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Boomerang Thrower with Glaive Lord upgrade (orbital glaives only, the glaives thrown will not damage the D.D.T.) *Ninja Monkey with Flash Bomb upgrade. (Note that Flash Bomb can blow up both Black, Zebra, and Lead, thus, the D.D.T.) *Bomb Tower with MOAB Assassin upgrade (ability only) *Monkey Buccaneer with Monkey Pirates upgrade (ability only) *Monkey Ace with Ground Zero upgrade (ability only) *Super Monkey with Temple of the Monkey God upgrade. *Monkey Apprentice with Monkey Sense upgrade. *Monkey Village with both High Energy Beacon and Radar Scanner (note that the Radar Scanner will NOT allow other High Energy Beacons without the Radar Scanner upgrade to target the D.D.T.). *Dartling Gun with Ray Of Doom, Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Hydra Rocket Pods or Bloon Area Denial System upgraded *Spike Factory with White Hot Spikes, (note that MOAB-SHREDR Spikes will do no damage without the White Hot Spikes upgrade). *Red Hot Spikes *Phase Crystal Ability *Any tower under the influence of Monkey Intelligence Bureau (except Glue Gunner, Ice Tower unless upgraded to Ice Shards, and Banana Farms) *Spectres with the Spy Plane Upgrade. (bombs only) Category:Strategies